1. Field of Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate generally to conveyor systems and, more particularly, to aerial belt conveyor systems with at least one pivot tower.
2. Description of Related Art
Coal conveyors are widely used in the coal mining industry. They can be used, for example to convey raw coal or coal ore stones. Coal conveyors can save labor and improve efficiency by moving large volumes of material. One type of coal conveyor is a belt conveyor. Belt conveyors typically include a long belt supported by a support structure, such as a metal frame. Rollers often are disposed at least at ends of the system. The belt is looped around each of the end rollers, one or more of which is powered to drive the belt across the metal frame, thereby moving the material.
Typical coal conveyors can be expensive to implement. For example, a typical truss conveyor often has a large amount of structural steel.
Typical coal conveyors also can be difficult to install. Because they are disposed on the ground and extend over a long span, it can be difficult to traverse roads, railroad crossings, and rough terrain. Installation can sometimes require the use of longer, alternative routes to avoid difficult to traverse areas.
Coal conveyors also can have a significant environmental impact. For example, the long conveyor can be a harrier to wildlife. It also may extend through environmentally sensitive areas, such as wetlands and rivers.